Fix You
by TeamJacob55Emi
Summary: Emi and Jacob have been friends since b4 they could remember along with Quil and Embry. But what will happen when she finds out her mom dies, her friends become something different, and an evil spirit is out to get her? JacobXOC QuilXOC EmbryXOC Lemons
1. Author's Note: IMPORTANT!

**(DISCLAIMER- I ****DO NOT**** OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS except for my own. This DISCLAIMER goes throughout my whole story cuz I don't feel like writing it over and over again!)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!- IMPORTANT**

**Hey guys,**

**I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo SORRY I haven't written anything in like the longest time. But since summer is here, I will definitely be dedicating as much time I can to the story.**

**I really wanted you guys to know that I have made some changes to the story. After getting rid of some of my WRITERS BLOCK, I realized that there was some info that needed to be added to make it match the plot of my story. **

**So for those of you that have read my story, if it's no trouble, I would be glad if u took the time to re-read the story so it makes more sense. PLEASE & THANK YOU!**

**And for those of you that r going to read my story, PLEASE ENJOY!**

**I would love it if you guys kept R&R! THANKS AGAIN FOR READING! **

**YOU GUYS R GREAT!**

**Love, **

**Kimi3**


	2. My Boys

There I was, alone in the dark forest. Barely any light was shining through the trees. Owe, just bumped into one. _Where the hell am I? _I saw an opening and ran towards it. But it was suddenly blocked by a tall shadowy figure. Next thing I knew, two big pair of very warm arms wrapped around me. Of course I kinda figured it was a guy by how strong and how big his muscles felt. And he smelled good too.

"Em, I'm so glad I found u!"Excitement and a sound of relief were heard in his voice. "What? What r u talking about? Who are y-?" But I was cut off, for a warm pair of lips crashed onto mine. At first I wanted it to end, but I felt myself give in. He stopped and I had the chance to ask, "Who are you?" I felt the sun's bright light find a way through the mess of trees above. And as I looked to the person in front of me……………

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ugh," I moaned as I heard my stupid "Shake It" by Metro Station ringtone go off. I looked at the clock to find the big red #'s saying, 5:45am. Who the hell would be calling at this time?

"Hello?" I managed to answer. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" My eardrums were nearly blown away by the sound. "Embry, WHAT THE HELL? Did you have to yell into the phone so DAMN LOUD? I was sleeping you know?!"I yelled at him. "I know. That's why I did it. Em, you've been late to school for almost a week. So now, I'm gonna be your wakeup call!!" he said with satisfaction. "Alright" said another voice. "O yeah, and so is Quil" He added. "Whatever" I replied.

"Yeah so get up and get all pretty or whatever you need to do so we can get going!" he commanded. "What do you mean 'so we can get going'?" I asked. "O I forgot to mention that in an hour we're goin to pick you up."

"What?"

"Yep"

"But-" he cut me off.

"No!! Now hurry up! Get going!" he demanded. "UGH! FINE! BYE!" I replied. "Don't forget, an HOUR" he said all mesmerizing. "OK, BYE!" I hung up.

I spent 15 minutes deciding on what to wear. I put on some gray jeans, a blue "PEACE" short-sleeve shirt w/ a black vest, and shiny black flats. Oh yeah, I looked hot! But first, let me straighten my hair cuz it gets a mind of its own when I wash it the night before. So that'll probably take about 20 to 30 minutes.

Before I knew it, I'm hopping down the stairs to fetch myself some cereal. Reese's Puffs! YUMMM!!! My mom came down the stairs.

"Wow! I'm surprised to see you up this early. I usually have to wake you up." She said as she walked by me."Yeah I know, but Embry decided to be my wakeup call this morning," I put a spoonful of my cereal into my mouth and swallowed, "and many more to come." "O I see!" she replied. "Yep" I smiled.

Next thing we heard was the loud honk of a truck. "O well that's probably Embry and Quil. I'll see you when I get back from school."I told her. "O ok. Have a nice day! I love you, honey!" she said. "I love you too." I gave her a kiss on the cheek, grabbed my backpack, and was out the door.

There was more honking as I approached the truck. I opened the truck door. "I'm here! GOSH! You can stop honking, you're gonna wake up the neighborhood!" I laughed as I got in the front seat. He laughed and gave me a hug. Then I was attacked from behind by Quil. He gave me a big hug and I gave it back too.

"Em?"

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Where's your jacket? It's 20 degrees right now!"Quil asked.

"It's back there," I pointed my finger in the direction of my house. He slapped the back of my head. "Owe". "That's what you get for being dumb" he smirked. "Hey it's her problem if she wants to freeze to death" Embry joked. "Thank You!" I said in appreciation. "Besides I never get cold. I'm 'cold-blooded'" I laughed. "Whatever," they said in unison.

Ten minutes later and we're already at the school. Embry parked the truck in the lot farthest from the school entrance. I rolled my eyes. "What?" he asked. "Nothing" I replied. "Hey, I like my baby to be safe," he reassured me. "O-K" I laughed.

"O yeah, now that I remember", I punched him, "That's for yelling in my ear this morning." "Owe!" he rubbed his arm and laughed. "It was for your own good Em." "My own good?! That's Bull-sh-"I was swept off my feet. Literally.

"Hey, put me down, Quil!" I laughed. He spun around a few times making me dizzy. "Quil, I'm being serious, PUT ME DOWN!" He moved me so that I was now sitting on his shoulders. He just laughed. People were staring but I didn't care. Quil and Embry are awesome and besides, I've known them since 1st grade.

I felt myself loose balance and next thing I knew, I was falling forward. I closed my eyes ready for the impact. Gladly, before I hit the ground, a pair of warm arms caught me falling mid-air. I opened my eyes to find, my "rescuer", Jacob Black.


	3. FRENCH KISSING

"Here comes the bride!" I heard Embry and Quil sing in unison. People stared at them, once again, laughing. Jacob rolled his eyes and smiled.

"What?" I said. I hadn't noticed but Jacob was holding me as if we had gotten married. "O, whatever" I laughed.

"You're welcome!" Jacob said as he put me down. "Thank You, Jacob!" I laughed. "You look like quite the rock star today!" He added with a smile. "Really?! Well that's what I was aimin for." I replied.

We headed inside the school and towards our lockers. Our lockers are next to each other: Jacob to my right, Embry on the left, and Quil on the other side of Embry. "Wait, how did I fall?" I asked them. "O, Um, I kinda punched Quil in the stomach playin around. Sorry bout that!" Embry replied. "Don't worry bout it," I smiled.

"So what's new?" I added while I took my books for French and Government out. "Not much" Quil said. "Me either. Although, I do wanna see if I can attract the ladies using my sexy bod!" Embry said as he rubbed his hands up and down his chest. "O and that too," added Quill, as he laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"What about you Jake?" I asked. "I don't know. That new movie came out today though," He grabbed his books, "wanna go see it?" "Sure," I shrugged my shoulders. I saw him smile as he closed his locker. "Hey, what bout you guys?" I asked as I turned around. "Yeah, sounds good," they said in unison. The bell rang for 1st period. Time for French class.

"UGH! Em, why did you make me sign up for French?" Jacob groaned, "I coulda taken Spanish!"

"Well, you already know Spanish." I replied.

"So?! Easy A!! Besides, it's my life." He stated.

"Well, then if it's so easy, you have time to learn something else." I pinched his cheek. "And no one cares if it's your life. I own you babe!!!" I laughed. "All of you!"

"It's true man!!" Embry agreed. Quil just smiled. "Whatever," Jacob said.

We all entered the classroom together. "Class, after you're done with the Rechauffage(bell work), you will be taking a quiz on La'alphabet(alphabet) et(and) Chiffres(numbers)!" said Mrs. Blanc from the front of the room. She retreated to her desk.

"Man, why do we have to take tests? This isn't what I expected when I signed up," said Embry.

"Dude it's a class. These things are gonna happen. Besides, no one forced you to take the course," I stated.

"Well I, for one, was forced against my will by somebody over here," Jacob said as he stared at me. "No one asked you, Jake." "Well I just took it cuz you guys were," added Quil.

"O yeah, I know," replied Embry. "Then why are you here?" I asked.

"Well same thing as Quil but mostly cuz its French class." He winked when he said French. "So? What does that have to do with it?" I asked.

"Hello, FRENCH! It's native for FRENCH KISSING! I'm here to get some action babe!" he smiled in satisfaction. "I can't believe you just called me babe," I said as I rolled my eyes. "POUND IT, BRO!" Quil and Jacob said as they pounded fists with Embry.

Mrs. Blanc passed around the tests. "Hey Embry, since you're so smart, why don't you spell what's on the test?!" I whispered.

"Shut up. I'm confused." Embry whispered back as he rubbed his temples in frustration. The others smiled and went on with their tests.

French was up before we knew it. We handed our tests in. Quil and Embry left to computer's class while Jake and I headed towards Government. We went downstairs and made it on time. Turns out we had another test.

"I don't think I can take any more tests," Jacob said. I laughed. We sit next to each other. But it's fun, because we like to pull pranks on each other.

Out of nowhere, someone pinched my thigh. "Owe," I whispered really low. If I yelled loud I might be mistaken for cheating on the test. I looked at Jacob and he was trying not to laugh, but failed. I kicked him back. He took my paper from me but I grabbed it back. "I know you need the help but I'm not giving you the answer," I said, loudly.

The teacher came by and looked at Jacob. I tried so hard not to laugh. Especially with her standing there.

"I swear I wasn't cheating," Jacob pleaded her. She walked away as if to give him another chance.

"I hate you," Jacob whispered to me. "I'm gonna get you for this."

"I LOVE YOU, TOO," I whispered happily and blew a kiss at him.

"The feeling's more than mutual," he added and went back to work on his test.


	4. Do you want to make babies?

The rest of the period was pretty quiet. I finished my test but was distracted by the bruise forming on my thigh. Hey, that really hurt. Jacob has big hands.

Anyways, the bell rang. I got up and turned in my test. Jacob walked next to me and from the corner of my eye, saw the teacher give him a look as if "you better not have cheated". I laughed to myself. Jacob, of course, was still pissed about what happened. That's what I hate about him. He can pull pranks on you but when you get him back, he gets all girly and shit.

Just for the fun of it, I turned around just to see the look on his face. He gave me a dirty look and I replied by sticking my tongue out at him. Then out of nowhere, I couldn't move my tongue back into my mouth. Jacob had gotten a hold of it. Damn that boy's fast!

"Et o uh ih ung(translation: let go of my tongue)," was all I could get out.

"What was that, Em? Huh? I didn't hear you. Cat got your tongue?!" he said with a smirk.

With my free hand, I pinched his gut but he didn't let go. In an instant, he was now holding on to my bra strap and my tongue at the same time. "EH!!(translation: hey!)" I tried to say.

He laughed and kinda guided both of us to our lockers. I opened mine up and put my books in. He took his hand off my bra strap and shoved his books into my locker, still not letting go of my tongue. His now free hand came back to my bra.

"Od u et o(translation: would u let go)?" I asked or tried to ask. "No, I don't think so," Jacob laughed. IDIOT! I moved around a bit to see if he would loosen the grip. No luck.

"Hey, you do know that you're supposed to take her bra off while sticking her tongue in your mouth and have sex already!" We heard in a distance. I looked up to see it was Embry that said the remark, with Quil laughing right by him.

I got my phone out and texted Quil: **tell Jake here 2 let go of my tongue. No smart remarks. O and tell embry im gonna kill him for sayin dat. **I saw him get his phone out and read the message I sent. He laughed and showed Embry the text. Embry just laughed.

"Hey Jacob, I wouldn't hold that tongue if I were you. You don't know where it's been."Quil laughed. "O, yeah, I know," Jacob replied, "What do you think I should do with her?" "I dunno," Embry shrugged his shoulders, "What _do_ you want to _do_ to her?!" Jacob moved his eyebrows and licked his lips, staring at me. "Uh Oh, Get it!"Quil said with a huge grin on his face. "I think we all know what our boy Jake wants!" Embry smirked. "O, you know what I want!" Jacob laughed.

Omg, I'm still here. Gosh! Boys can be idiots. So, tired of this "guy-talk", I bit Jacob's finger. Not hard. I think. "Crap," he yelled. Embry and Quil tried not to laugh. Oops! Never mind. I tried to run behind Quill or Embry but he caught me, again. Damn, this boy is _too_ fast!

"O so you wanna bite now, huh?" he asked me. "I only did it so you would let go," I laughed. "Fine! It's payback time!" he said as he grabbed both my wrists with one of his hands. The other went to my neck and got a good hold. His face got closer to my neck and he was ready to bite. I closed my eyes ready to get hurt but felt nothing. He let go of me. I opened my eyes and turned around to find Paul. Jacob didn't look too happy.

Paul's a senior and is in Sam's little group, although Sam graduated last year. Paul is mostly known for his anger problems and the fact that he ticks off everyone. Jared was standing a few feet behind Paul. "You shouldn't treat a lady like that. You're really causing a scene!" Paul said practically pinning Jacob against a locker. Some people were staring. This guy really got on my nerves for me to do something.

"Hey, no one asked your sorry ass! Besides, Quil and Embry won't let anything happen. And pinning him into a locker _isn't _causing a greater scene than some junior's fooling around!" I practically yelled at him.

He backed away from Jacob a little. "Man, she must be crazy bout you," he said. He looked at me, up and down, his eyes stopping at certain parts. I opened my mouth in shock. Next thing I knew, Jacob's fist went across Paul's face sending him back a bit. Paul held his face. Yep, he's pissed.

They both lunged towards each other. Jared tried to stop Paul but didn't succeed. Jacob and Paul were slamming each other into the lockers with a few punches to the face. I don't know how, but I got in between them with both hands on each of their chests (this by the way, felt really good! They both have like _the _best bodies) "Stop it!" I yelled at them. I could hear them breath heavily.

Paul grabbed both my wrists and said, "Get out of my way!" Then he pushed me to the ground. Jacob tried to lunge at him but was held back by Quil and Embry. And so did Jared to Paul. I got up quick. "Hey, do you want to be able to make babies?!" I asked angrily. Paul gave one more look at Jacob and then walked away with Jared.

I rubbed my arms from when I fell. I looked at Jacob and there was a little bit of blood in the corner of his mouth. "Don't worry, I'm fine," he wiped the blood with his hand. "I could have handled it but thanks anyways, Em!" He smiled a bit. "Your welcome but next time I'm not gonna be here to save your ass," I replied. He smiled at me.

"Hey, you guys ok?" asked Quil. "Yeah," Jacob and I replied. "Emi, for a girl, you've got guts!" Embry laughed. "O yeah? Well thanks" I replied sarcastically. "Next time let us handle it. I don't want you getting hurt," added Quil. "Thanks 'dad'," I smiled and hugged him.

"Hey, let's go to lunch," said Embry, "I'm starving." "Yeah so am I," Jacob added. "Sounds good," replied Quil and I. We all headed towards the cafeteria.


	5. Crush

We walked with our arms interlaced. Embry and Quil started singing the "Wizard of Oz" on the way. I joined in while Jacob just rolled his eyes and smiled. It's funny how people were staring at us so many times today. We didn't care.

We were one of the first people to show up at the cafeteria but a long line was starting to form. "Hey, I'll stand in line and get the lunches. You guys ok with that?" I asked. "Sure, no problem," Quil and Jacob said. "Ok, but get me something good," requested Embry. "Boy, imma get you what they have," I replied. We all laughed at him. Embry just rolled his eyes and sat down.

Ugh! I stood in line for about 10 minutes. I came back with 6 hamburgers (my boys got some big appetite), a salad for me, and 4 water bottles. "Ok, this is what they had" – looking at Embry -"so enjoy but the salad with a water bottle is mine." I told them.

Before I could finish my sentence, they had all dug in. Man, these boys acted like they hadn't eaten in weeks. "Enjoying?" I asked. They nodded as they shoved more hamburgers down their throats. "Do you guys ever chew?" I asked while a forkful of salad went in my mouth. "Does it matter? I'm still eating!"Embry tried to say. "Yeah," Jacob and Quil replied with mouths full of food. "Ya'll are funny." I smiled.

"So, since we're watching a movie today, what do you guys wanna see?"Jacob asked. "It doesn't matter as long as it's good," I replied. "Same here. Maybe we could watch some action movie with people blowin up like crazy!" said Embry. "Totally bro!!" laughed Quil.

"Hey, someone wants you," I heard Jacob say. "Who?" I asked. "I don't know but he looks dorky with that yellow scarf and those glasses." He replied. "Not to mention, his heads kinda square," added Embry with a laugh. "O, imma ignore him. I usually do anyways," I replied.

Then out of nowhere something hit me. "What the Hell?" I yelled puzzled. My boys laughed at me. I looked on the table and there was a grape. Michael! I took the grape and got up from the table. "Where are you going?" Quil tried to ask but he was still laughing. "I gotta go give a friend a present," I replied with a crooked smile as I started to walk away. "You know, I think she's into voodoo," Embry said. "I heard that," I yelled over my shoulder.

I approached the table from where the grape had been thrown. "I think you dropped something, Michael," I said as I shoved the grape in his ear. He screamed, like a girl. Alexis and Karin busted out laughing. "Hey, that ain't funny," he said. "Well you shouldn't have thrown it in the first place," I replied. "I was callin you and you ignored me. When I know that you clearly heard me," he stated. Michael's a real funny guy but sometimes he can be a real pain in the ass. "Whatever!" I replied.

"What's up Em?" Karin asked. "Not much. Just hanging with my boys," I said with a smile. "What bout you?" I asked Alexis. "Not a lot, either. Have you finished the 2nd book in the Marked series?" she replied. "No I haven't but I'm almost done. I'm at the part where her friend dies. I almost cried," I said. "Don't worry, you'll get over that. Did you read the action Zoey gets with Heath in the car," Karin added with a smile that we knew exactly what she was thinking about. If you know what I mean. "Hell yeah! It was so hot!" I said happily. We all laughed. "Are you guys still talkin bout them stupid vampire books?" asked Michael. "Excuse me!" I said. "They're not stupid, thank you very much," replied Alexis. "I know. Boy we worship them religiously!" Karin laughed. Michael just rolled his eyes.

(Back to Jacob, Embry, and Quil)

"What do you think they're talking about?" asked Jacob while he stared at Em talking to her friends, intently. "I dunno. Wanna go over there and check it out?" replied Quil. "No, not really," answered Jacob. "They're probably just talking about how hot I am," joked Embry while he rubbed his chest, again. "You must really love yourself a lot, don't you?" asked Jacob. "Yep I do," replied Embry with satisfaction.

"But I know who our boy Jake loves," added Quil. Jacob looked confused. "Really, who?" asked Embry who was quite interested. Quil's eyes shifted back and forth from Jacob to Em. Embry smiled, "O, I see!" "WHOA!!! WHAT?" said Jacob nervously, "Me and Em? No way!" But he couldn't stop staring at her. "Face it Jake, you like Emi," sang Embry. "Whatever," replied Jacob. But he knew that he thought different.

(Back to Emma, Alexis, Karin, and Michael)

"Yeah, so what did you want before you hit me with a grape?" I asked Michael. "I don't know. Just wanted to say hi," he replied. "Wow! Out of all the people and I end up being friends with someone like you," I said sarcastically. "I know, right!" Rinnie and Lexie said in unison with a laugh. "Hey, I don't know what ya'll bitchin bout cuz I'm special. I'm the greatest person ya'll have ever met," he replied all defensive. We rolled our eyes at him. "You know, you're not that important," Lexie told him. "He kinda looks like Michael Jackson, don't you think," I whispered to Rinnie and Lexie. "OOO she wanna go on you," they laughed. It looks like he heard what I said cuz he slapped my arm. "Bitch don't touch me," I said as I hit him back. He actually stopped. Most of the time, he just keeps going and going.

"Hey, you guys like anyone?" I asked. "Actually, I do. He's the sexiest guy with the cutest hazel eyes. His name is Juan," Michael said all dreamy. We busted laughing. "It's true," he said all innocent. "No one asked you Michael," Alexis told him. "Whateva," he murmured.

"To answer your question, yes I do," Alexis got to say. "But I don't think he likes me, nevertheless has ever noticed me either." "Really? But who is it?" I asked. "That guy sittin over there," she pointed at the table where Jacob, Embry, and Quil were sitting. "Which one?" I smiled at her. But for some reason, I was hoping she wouldn't say Jacob. "Quil," she said happily.

"OH. MY. GOD! I know you can do better than that bitch," laughed Michael. "Really Michael? Cuz if that Juan kid does go out with you, imma be sayin the same thing," I said making the others laugh. "Shut up, Em," he commanded. "Anyways, well that's so cute!" I said cheerfully. "Yeah and I like…," added Karin. "Well," I pried. "Ok…it's …Embry," she whispered the Embry part. "OMG, you guys, imma hook ya'll up!" I laughed. They smiled at me.

Karin, Alexis, and I all turned around to look at Jacob, Embry, and Quil. Embry smiled at Karin. She blushed and turned around. Quil looked at Alexis but quickly dropped his eyes back down to his tray. Me and Jacob's eyes met and were like glue, but I turned around. I felt myself blush a little.

"Embry smiled at me," Karin smiled. It almost looked like she was going to melt. "And, looks like Em has a crush on Jacob," added Alexis. "No I don't," I replied nervously. _Do I?_ "Obviously, I'm the only one that saw everything," Michael pointed out. We gave him a look as if telling him to shut up. "Do I always have to do everything?" he asked as he got up and walked away from the table. "What are you doing," we asked curiously. "Let's just say, it's an opportunity I can't pass up," he smiled. Then we saw he was headed towards Jacob, Quil, and Embry.


	6. HOLY SHIZNIT!

"Holy Shit!"I blurted out. "No," said Alexis. "Wait, no what?" asked Karin. "Uh, HELLO, he's gonna go tell them we like them." I replied while looking at Michael sit down in front of Jacob, Quil, and Embry. "I thought you said you didn't like Jacob," Alexis smiled. "I don't,"I spoke nervously, "I meant you guys but I bet he'll say something about me to Jacob. You guys know how he is!" "True that!" replied Karin. "Ok, well, we need to stop his ugly ass," Alexis said as she jumped from the table and practically ran. Me and Karin followed.

"Hey guys, I have some _great_ news!" We heard Michael say all girly. Jacob, Quil, and Embry gave confused, funny looks. "I'm just _dying _to tell ya'll who's crushing on you. Their names are Ri-"he was cut off by the slap Karin gave him on his arm. The boys laughed. "Owe, f*ck you," he said as he rubbed his arm. Me, Karin, and Alexis sat in front of the boys.

"Aw, so CUTE!!" we heard Michael say. "What," I asked really annoyed. He pointed two of his fingers back and forth to each of us. I looked and saw Karin (trying not to blush) sitting across from Embry, Alexis from Quil(he looked rather shy), and me from Jacob(looking rather hot). In which, he stared at me intently.

"And?" I dared to ask. "Well, you guys are sitting across from the guys-" he was cut off again, but this time it was my foot stepping on his. "Owe!" he yelled again. "Are you alright?" I smiled.

"I see ya'll don't appreciate what I'm trying to do," he stated. "What's he talking about?"Jacob asked me. "O nothing. He's actually quite delusional," I replied hearing Karin and Alexis agree. "I'm not delusional, thank-you-very-much! It's just, you guys, AW SO CUTE!!!" he smiled. "Shut up," Karin yelled at him. "You need to learn how to keep your mouth shut," Alexis demanded. "Yeah, so go back to where you came from," I laughed.

"I'll see to this, b*tches. Imma get my lawyer on ya'll," he said trying to sound all bad. "What lawyer?" asked Karin. "Yeah, I'm surprised anyone would work for your ass!" Everyone laughed as I said this. Quil and Embry laughed, "OOO she told your ass off!" Michael gave them a dirty look. "You'll regret this," he walked away to sit at the table we came from. "Whatever," we replied.

"So what was that all about?" asked Embry. "O nothing," Karin automatically answered. "Yeah just a friend that can't keep his mouth shut," added Alexis. "I'm Karin by the way. You can just call me Rin for short!" Karin said to Embry. "Nice to meet you," Embry flashed a smile at her and she blushed like mad. "And I'm Alexis," she said to Quil and Embry. "Cool," Embry replied. Quil just stared at her like he was in shock. Embry nudged him with his elbow. "O yeah, meet to nice you," Quil finally answered. Alexis smiled at him. "I believe it's _nice_ to _meet_ you," I laughed. "Oops, yeah sorry," he said quickly. "Don't worry bout it," Alexis told him. Quil smiled with confidence.

"Well I think we should go back and finish eating," Alexis said as she and Karin stood up from the table. "Yeah," agreed Karin. But I knew she didn't want to leave just yet. Embry and Quill stared at them. In my mind I laughed at this. "Well I guess I'll see you guys around," I said to them. Quil and Embry were dumbfounded. Jacob smirked at them. Karin and Alexis waved goodbye and went to join Michael at their table.

"You should hang out with them more often," stated Quil. "I do hang out with them. But I saw what happened with both of ya'll!" I replied pointing at him and Embry. "What do you mean?" they asked at the same time, still staring at Alexis and Karin. "O nothing," I smiled. "They could eat lunch over here if they want," said Jacob. Smiles grew upon Quil and Embry's faces.

I rolled my eyes at them. "Sure but what bout Michael? He may be weird but he shouldn't be left alone," I said. "He can come too as long as he isn't weird!" He laughed. "Ok but I can't make any promises bout him. I'll be right back!" I said as I got up and walked back over to Alexis, Karin, and Michael.

"Hey guys, again" I said as I waved to them and sat back down. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be over there?" intruded Michael. "B*tch I can go wherever I want, so shush it," I snapped at him. He rolled his eyes. "Hey, you know that Jacob was staring at you the whole time?" asked Alexis with a smile. "Really? Well no I didn't,"I replied. "What happened?" asked Karin. "Nothing. You guys wanna go-"I saw Paul and Jared walk through the door.

"What? What is it?" they asked. "Oh it's just Paul. He and Jacob got into some fight and I had to stop it. I don't really like him that much," I told them. "Oh!" "Yeah so anyways, wanna go eat with us? Well for the remainder of the time," I asked. "Yeah, sure!" Karin smiled. "And they made an exception for you Michael," I laughed. "Whatever," he said a little ticked. "I have to go to the bathroom though," said Karin. "Yeah me, too. So we'll meet you there," agreed Alexis. "I'll go but first let me holla at my girl," added Michael. "Ok and whatever Michael," I replied.

They all left and I was alone at the table. I looked over to Jacob and he was signaling for me to come over there. I told him to wait. Why? There was something in me that felt something horrible was going to happen but I couldn't tell what. I stood up from the table and turned around to find Paul.

"What do you want?" I asked. "We need to talk right now," he replied. "I don't think so," I started to walk away but Jared got in my way. I saw Jacob stand up as if to come over here but I signaled him to stay. "It's urgent," said a voice. I turned to find it was Sam.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. "I have some news to tell you," he replied. He didn't look too happy. "What kind of news?" I said a little confused. Sam walked up to me and held my hands. He moved me back so that I was sitting down facing him. He swallowed hard. "Um, it's your mother. She-" I cut him off. "What? What about my mom?" He hesitated, "Your mom's dead." "W-What? H- How?" There were tears stinging my eyes. "She was attacked by an animal. I'm sorry," he replied. "NO!" I almost screamed. I buried my face in my hands.

"What's going on here?" I looked up to find Jacob, Embry, and Quil. "I'll get everything ready for the funeral. Maybe you should stay with her," Sam told Jacob. Sam bent down in front of me and whispered, "I'm sorry." He kissed my forehead then he got up and left with Paul and Jared following close behind.

Jacob quickly put his arms around me. "Why are you crying? Did he do something to you?" he asked as his hand went through my hair. "No. My mom's dead, Jacob. She's dead!" I choked on the words that made me cry more. He held me tighter. I pulled away. "I can't believe she's dead. I hav- I have to-," I hesitated as I stood up but Jacob held my hand. My head was throbbing in pain and I felt tired. "Em, everything's gonna be ok," Jacob said as he held my face with both of his hands. "Jacob," I whispered as he mouthed something else but I couldn't hear him. He shook me as if to get an answer. Everything was becoming a blur. I felt my eyes close and it became dark.


	7. Fix You

JACOB POV

"Em," I said as I shook her. But she didn't reply. Her eyes closed and then she just collapsed in my arms. "Jake, we need to get her outta here," said Quil who was standing next to me. I looked at Em. I could see streaks of tears from her closed eyes going down her face. "You're right," I replied as I stood up lifting her in my arms.

Some people were watching with shocked faces along with a couple teachers as Embry opened the cafeteria door for me so I could carry Em into the hallway.

"What happened?" said two girls in unison. It was Alexis and Karin. "She fainted. I'm taking her to the nurse," I told them. They stared at their friend. Hints of sadness on each of their faces. They were asking many questions. I could hear Quil and Embry try to calm them down as I continued my way down to the office.

Before I opened the door, the nurse was already there. As soon as she saw Em she told me to put her down on one of the beds in the infirmary. "So what happened here?" she asked me as she was examining Em. "She just found out her mother died," I mumbled as I hung my head.

Em's mom was a great person and she got along well with me, Embry, and Quil. She was like the mother I never had. I'm surprised that she's gone, too. "Poor darling," she added in a sympathetic tone.

"If it's alright, could I call my father to come pick me and Em up? We've always been good friends of the family. But since she has no one now, I would like to take her to my home," I asked sincerely. Em was my friend and I'd always be there for her. So I knew I had to do something to help. "I'm sure that would be fine," she replied with a smile. I got up from the chair I was sitting in to go call my dad.

"Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Hey Jacob!"

"Can you come pick me up from school, along with Em?" I asked a little exasperated.

"Well sure but what's wrong?" I could hear him get serious.

"I'll tell you everything when we get home," I replied in a rush.

"Ok then. I'll be there in a couple of minutes," unsure of what I was up to.

"Ok, bye," I said quickly.

"Bye," he added before we hung up.

Embry and Quil walked right through the front office. "Hey Jake, so what's goin on?" Embry asked. "Yeah, where's Em?" added Quil. "The nurse is examining her right now and I just finished talking to my dad. He's on his way to take us home," I told them. "Do you think she's gonna be ok?" "She will," Quil gave a sympathetic smile. "Yeah, Em can take care of herself no matter what happens. She'll be fine before we know it," added Embry.

We each sat down on one of the chairs in the front office and continued to talk a bit. I was getting a little tired and beginning to fall asleep. "Jake?" said someone. I looked up and was relieved to see my dad. "Ready to go?" he asked. "Yeah," I said. "You guys, too," he said to Quil and Embry with a smile. "Awesome," they said in unison. My dad rolled his eyes.

"Where's Em?" he asked. "O, she's in the nurse's office. I'll go and get her," I replied. Confusion was on his face. I left as my dad rolled his wheelchair to sign us out at the front desk. I told the nurse that my father was here. She nodded in approval. I went over to where Em was laying down and picked her up.

As I walked my way down the small hallway back to the front of the office, my father along with Embry and Quil were waiting. His eyes grew wide as soon as he looked at Em. I was guessing he knew the reason why I had called him. He was just about to ask me something but I told him I would explain things when we got home. Quil opened the door so I could walk out with Em and so Embry could push my dad's wheelchair. We all left the office and headed towards my dad's car.

About halfway there, Embry spoke up.

"Hey, um, I came here in my car and I don't want to leave it. So is it alright if I meet you at your house?"

"O, sure. No problem. Just don't get lost," my dad answered with a smirk.

"Thanks Billy," replied Embry with a smile.

"O well I think I'll go with Embry," added Quil.

"Bro don't worry about it. I can go by myself. But you can come if you want."

"You can ride with me and my dad. But if you want to go with Embry, that's fine with me," I told Quill.

"Guys does it matter? We're all going to the same place," My dad asked annoyed. We laughed at this.

"No, I'll go with Embry. Besides, I'm sure you would want the space for Em," Quil replied. I smiled.

"Ok. Thanks. See you later," I called to them as they headed towards Embry's waved goodbye.

I opened the side door of my dad's car and placed in Em so she was lying down on the seat. Then I had to help my dad out of his wheelchair, so he could sit in the driver's seat. After that, I placed the wheelchair in the trunk and sat with Em. Well actually, I sat while she was laying down on me. My dad backed out of the lot and was on the road.

Em's head was rested on my lap. She looked so fragile and her skin was cold against mine. I flinched a bit.

"If she's cold, then cover her with the blanket in the back," my dad spoke up. I found the blanket that was in the back, as he said it would be, and covered Em with it.

"She'll be alright," he added with a faint smile. He looked a little concerned, too.

"I hope so," I replied.

I looked at Em for awhile. I took my hand and stroked her face. The news about her mother was unexpected. But Em would get past all of this. I looked outside the window. It was going to rain. Soon.


	8. WEIRD

The ride home seemed short. We went down the familiar street towards my home. It's only a one story house but very cozy. My house is surrounded by many trees which make it kind of hidden. They all trail down into the woodsy parts of La Push. That's my favorite thing about it. We have 4 bedrooms but after my two older sisters moved out, it's been only me and my dad.

The car came to a stop, which made my thoughts drift away. I got out of the car real quick, making sure not to wake up Em. I removed the wheelchair from the back and helped my dad in it. He took it from there and rolled on inside the house. I wonder how he got to school in the first place. Maybe I'll ask him later. I went back around to where I was sitting before and picked up Em. I shoved the door closed with my back and headed on inside.

"Let her rest in your room," my dad said as soon as I walked in. I nodded and proceeded. I placed Em in my bed, careful not to wake her up. She shivered slightly when I pulled the covers over her but she never woke. With that, I softly kissed her forehead and headed towards the living room. I left the door to my room cracked open slightly. Just in case.

There was some noise coming from the kitchen as I came closer. It was just my dad. He was fumbling around with some pots and pans. Obviously, he was trying to make something to eat. He's not much of a cook though. Most of the time we just eat what appeals to us. It works best.

"So… care to tell me what happened?" He asked while his head was poked in the fridge, deciding on what to make. "Um, well, I'm not so sure," I finally spoke up. "O, really?" he looked at me with his eyebrows raised. "It's kind of a long story," I added. "Well, I'm listening," he stated.

"It all happened at lunch. Em, Quill, Embry, and I were just hanging out. We asked Em if she could bring some of her friends over to sit with us. From what we could see, she went to go talk to them and they got up and left. I'm probably sure they agreed to come but anyways, she was sitting alone and Paul walked up to her-"

"Paul? That senior that hangs out in Sam's group?" he interrupted. "Yes. That Paul," I told him annoyed. "Good kid," he added. I snorted, "Yeah, right. Anyways, can I continue?" "Ok, sorry."

"We saw him talk to her but she tried to go away. Then for some reason Sam showed up and he told her something. Next thing we know, she's crying so we walked over to see what was wrong. Sam decided to leave along with Paul and Jared. I asked Em what happened and-," I hesitated. "Well, go on," my dad said impatiently. "Dad… Emi's mom died," I shuddered at having to say that. "What? How?" he asked. "Sam said it was an animal attack."

He sat still for a moment then looked at me with wide eyes. For some reason he looked scared, like he knew why it happened or something. "I had just talked to her mom this morning too," he said still in shock. "I know. I'm just worried about Em though," I said. "Well, when she wakes up, tell her she'll be staying here with us. No excuses," he gave me a smile and I returned it. "I'm sure she'd like that," I told him.

It started to rain and then we heard the sound of a truck outside. Embry and Quil walked in shaking off some of the rain and laughing about something. Maybe Embry was making jokes again. I glared at them and that made them quiet down. My dad laughed nervously.

"So how's Em?" Quil asked. "She's in my room sleeping," I replied. "When do you think she'll wake up?" asked Embry. "I don't know," I shrugged. "Hey if you boys want, you can crash here tonight," my dad said, interrupting our little conversation. "Awesome," Quil and Embry practically yelled. I rolled my eyes and had to remind them that Em was still sleeping. They gave looks of apology but I could still see they were excited. Good thing today's Friday.

Around dinner time, dad gave up trying to cook and ordered pizza. His exact words being: "You know what boys? I'm ordering pizza cuz I can't cook for shit." He left us the money for the pizza on the counter and then he rolled to the living room to watch TV. I don't know but he's been acting weird since he found out what happened to Emi's mom.

After that we just sat down to watch the sports channel. Well, mostly my dad and it was football. But we would occasionally cheer when our favorite team made touchdowns. Most of the evening we just watched TV or talked about the weird but funny things we do/did.

As usual, my dad dozed off and for what seemed like awhile, I looked at the time. It read, **8:46p.m**. Embry had to go to the bathroom and Quil was still watching TV. With that, I walked to my room to check up on Em.

She was still asleep. Her body stretched across my bed and she was snoring slightly. I chuckled a bit and walked back to the living room.

"Anything?" Quil asked, as he noticed I came from my room. "Nothing but she's snoring though," I smiled. "Really?" Quil asked as he walked to my room in interest. Embry caught up with us. "What's goin on?" he whispered. "Em's snoring," Quil answered.

Him and Embry poked their heads in the room. They closed it and began laughing as we walked back to the couch.

"I'm so gonna get her on that one when she wakes up," Embry said, smiling. "Yeah but I still don't think she'll be in the mood for being made fun of," Quil told him. "Guess you're right," Embry shrugged.

We all turned our attention back to the TV. We flipped the channels, trying to find something good to watch. They were giving Friday Night Smackdown, so we watched a bit of it. Embry started whistling when the Divas came out. Me and Quil just laughed at him.

When it was over, we finally decided to catch up on some sleep. Embry and Quill were knocked out in no time. I drifted asleep for awhile but found it quite troubling. I think it's because I'm anxious for Em to wake up. Then I could tell her the news about her being able to live with us for awhile. Maybe that'll make her feel better.

I looked at the time. **12:03a.m**. I was so bored. My dad was still in his wheelchair sleeping. I woke him slightly and brought him to his room so he could sleep. He thanked me and fell into a deep sleep, again.

I headed back to the kitchen. My throat was kinda dry so I grabbed a glass of water. I gulped it down in a matter of seconds. I noticed how thirsty I was and had another. As I headed towards the couch I heard a loud thud followed by some groaning.

BILLY POV

After Jacob told me how Emma's mother died, I couldn't help but feel… alert. That wasn't _any_ animal attack. Supposedly the same attack the claimed Sarah's **(A/N: I don't know what Jacob's mom's name is. But I think it's right. If it's not then please bare with me) **life 11 years ago.

Jacob and the girls still think their mother died in a "car accident" and that it's the reason I am confined to a wheelchair but it's not. If Emma's mother died for the reason I think she did, then the curse has been uplifted. But it's too soon to tell. This can only mean that he's back for revenge and that Jacob is ready. Things will happen. Soon.

I shouldn't worry about these things now. I'll figure things out later. And with that known, I let sleep overtake me.


	9. Interrupted

EMI POV

Thud! "Ugh!" I groaned. My eyes flew open. I found myself lying on the floor with bed sheets wrapped around my body. Yep, I fell out of bed. I landed on my elbow so I'll definitely be waiting for a bruise. You know, I don't remember having a hard floor in my bedro- wait, this isn't my room. And I did not fall out of _my_ bed. Where am I? All I can remember was being at school and talking to Sam and collapsing into Jacob. Then it hit me.

My mom is dead.

That's what Sam told me. Tears started to swell up in my eyes. I removed the tangled covers and sat quietly on the bed. My knees pulled up to my chest and began to sob. "I can't believe she's dead. She can't be," I told myself as I rocked back and forth. But nevertheless, it was true.

I heard some noises from what I think came from the kitchen. _But exactly where am I? Someone probably kidnapped me._ I cried even harder as I thought about this. I didn't care if any one heard me.

JACOB POV

I stopped and listened harder. Someone was crying now. I headed in the direction of the sobs. It turns out, they came from my room. I opened the door quietly and there she was.

EMI POV

I heard footsteps and they stopped at the door. The door opened softly and I cringed away at what might happen next.

"Em?" said a familiar voice. "Jacob?" I asked a little confused. "Em you're finally up," he answered excitedly. Jacob practically ran across the room and pulled me into the tightest hug.

"Jake…can't…breath," I managed to get out. "Oops, sorry," he gently let go. I gasped in some air. I heard him chuckle.

"Where am I?" I asked him. "O, you're at my house. After you passed out, I called my dad to come pick us up," he replied. "How long was I out?" "Well practically the whole day. It's Saturday," he laughed. I looked at the clock next to his bed and it read, **12:58a.m.** "Wow!" I said in disbelief. "I know," he smiled.

"So…I heard someone crying. Are you ok?" he asked sincerely.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered, very unconvincing. "I don't think so," he said as he wiped a tear from my face. "Look I know everything has been so sudden but you'll get through this Em. I know you will. But remember, you're not alone. You've got Embry, Quil, and me." I felt the tears come back. All I could do was nod and burry my face in his chest.

He kissed the top of my head and hugged me. I felt so safe in his arms. "Come on, let's go and get you something to eat. I'm pretty sure you're hungry," he took my hand and pulled me into the direction of the kitchen. My stomach growled and we both laughed. "I'll take that as a yes. So what do you want to eat?" he asked. "I'm not that hungry, so cereal would be fine,Jacob," I replied.

As he was messing around in the cabinets, I turned around to find Quil and Embry in the living room. They were both asleep. Embry was in the loveseat with one leg hitched over the armrest and snoring. Quil was on the floor sleeping peacefully. They looked so adorable, I couldn't help but smile.

"O, they're spending the night. They wanted to make sure you were alright when you woke up," Jacob spoke up as he noticed my distraction. "That's so sweet," I smiled at him. "So why are you up?" I asked curiously.

"W-well, actually I-I was, uh, j-just," he stuttered, "I guess I couldn't sleep and I was worried about you." He finished a little embarrassed. I laughed and kissed him on the cheek before saying, "Thank you." His face turned 5 shades of pink.

I walked over to Quil and Embry and kissed each of them on their foreheads.

Jacob set down the bowl of cereal he made for me on the table. I sat down and ate quietly as he watched me. His gaze made me feel uncomfortable but it was pleasant.

"So what are you gonna do now?" he finally asked breaking the silence. "I don't know," I shrugged. "Well, while you were sleeping, my dad that you're gonna be living here with us. No excuses," he had the biggest smile on. "Really?" I asked excitedly. "Yeah, but it's up to you," he replied. "I'd love to," I jumped from the seat and ran into him knocking us both on the floor. We laughed.

I got up and crawled on top of him. His arms were around my waist pulling me tighter to his body. He rolled over so that he was now on top of me. "I'm glad you want to stay," he smirked. He brought his face closer to mine and so did I. Our lips were centimeters apart.

Someone cleared their throat.

We looked up and it was Quil with Embry smiling behind. I got up from under Jacob to hug them both. They returned it with the same enthusiasm. "We thought you'd never wake up," Embry said jokingly. "Well, I am," I smiled. He kissed my forehead and so did Quil.

"So what were ya'll doin?" Quil asked smiling. "Nothing, we were just talking," Jacob said as he got up to stand next to me. "Yeah. Turns out I'm gonna be stayin here," I said jumping up and down. "That's cool," Quil laughed. "I know." I said.

"So what do you wanna do now? I woke up and I'm bored as hell," Embry asked. "I don't know. What do you wanna do?" I replied. "How about sleep? I haven't got a bit of it," Jacob suggested. "Sounds good to me," I answered. "Em, you've practically slept for a whole day. You don't need any," Quil remarked. "True but I don't wanna be the only one up with nothing to do while ya'll sleep," I explained. "Fine."

We all headed back to the couch. "Who am I gonna sleep next to?" I asked mockingly. "Not me. I don't want you snoring in my ear," Embry laughed from the loveseat. "Hey!" I exclaimed. Quil was already sleeping on the floor again.

"Well you can sit next to me if you want," Jacob spoke up. "Ok," I shrugged. I plopped down on the couch next to him. He put his arm around me and held me close. I snuggled against his chest and he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and in a few moments everything was quiet.

Jacob's breathing evened out and I noticed he fell asleep. I smiled and kissed his cheek. I sighed and looked out the window. The moon was starting to fade.


	10. Get your face off my ass!

I continued staring out the window until the sun came up. Quil was right; I didn't need any sleep. Well, it wasn't like I was tired anyways. I tore my gaze away from the window to check the time. The clock read **6:45 am**. Wow! I've been up for at least 5 hours.

Quill was still stretched along the floor sleeping peacefully. Embry, on the other hand, was almost falling out of the loveseat with his mouth hanging wide open. Snoring. I chuckled at that.

The grip around my waist tightened. I looked up to meet a pair of warm brown eyes. "Good morning," he said. "Morning Jacob," I replied. We both smiled. "How was your nap?" I asked. "It was fine. I'm guessing you stayed up," he laughed. "Yeah, unfortunately," I said a little bored.

It got quiet and Jacob started tracing patterns on my arm. I didn't know why he was doing it but it felt good, so I didn't complain. I sighed in content.

A loud thud broke the silence, catching both of ours attention. We turned our heads to find that Embry had fallen on Quil. "Shit! That hurt," he groaned. "Dude, get your face off my ass," snapped a very tired Quil. Me and Jacob laughed at them. Quil managed to kick Embry off while Embry rubbed his head from when he fell.

"Nice to see you two up," I giggled. Quil waved his hand dismissively and went to the bathroom. Embry got up and hugged me. "You know, you snore like a bull," I smirked at him. He raised an eyebrow, "Yeah? Well you obviously haven't heard yourself then." "Hey," I slapped his arm playfully. He shook his head and went to the kitchen to get some food.

"So what are we gonna do today?" I asked as I got up from the couch. "I don't know. I f you want we could go to your house so you can change. Then you can get what you need if you're gonna be stayin here," he smiled. "Sure. That's fine with me," I replied.

Jacob got up from the couch and the both of us headed towards the kitchen. Quil came out of the bathroom and joined us. He snatched the box of cereal Embry was holding and dug his hand in it. He put some in his mouth and chewed happily.

"Yeah nice going dude. I hope you washed your hands after using the bathroom," Embry said as he took back the box of cereal from Quil. "I did, retard. I'm not disgusting," Quil remarked.

"You guys are just too funny," I told them. "Well it's not my fault. He started it," Embry said pointing to Quill. "Shut up and eat the damn cereal before I take it again," Quil glared at Embry.

"You see what I mean? Nobody loves me. I feel so hurt," Embry held his chest like someone had punched him. "Aw… Quil, look what you did. My poor Embry's upset. I'll get you for this," I joked. "Are you kidding me? Your gonna fall for that?" he said in disbelief. Embry smiled showing all his pearly whites.

"Yeah, I am," I stated matter-of-factly. Quil rolled his eyes while Jacob was laughing like crazy in the background. "Quil you know I love you," I went up and hugged him and he returned it by giving me a noogie. My hair was all messed up.

"Quil I'm REALLYgonna kill you for that," I glared at him. "I was just kidding. Whatever happened to 'Quil I love you'," he laughed putting his hands up defensively. I rolled my eyes.

"Wow! I love having you guys around," Jacob said as he gasped for air from all the laughing. "I'm gonna go get ready," he added as he went to his room.

"So… Did you have a nice sleep Emi?" Embry asked. "No, I stayed up the whole time. Why?" I replied. He exchanged glances with Quil and they both smiled. "Nothing. Just looked like you enjoying yourself," he replied. "After all, you were with Jakey," Quil added in a girly voice wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ok," I shrugged unsure of what they meant. "Emi, ready to go?" Jacob asked as he came back into the living room. "Yep," I replied.

"Well, we're gonna go too," Quil spoke up. "Yeah, guess we'll see you guys tomorrow," Embry added as he hugged me goodbye as so did Quil. They waved as they headed towards Embry's truck and left. As soon as they were gone, me and Jacob walked to his Rabbit and headed to my house.

I stared out the window watching the scenery pass by._ I don't think I can do this. Mom isn't going to be there like she usually is; anymore. _I felt the tears start to come but held them back. I didn't want Jacob to see me like an emotional wreck again.

As if he could read my mind, he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "You ok?" he asked sincerely. "Yeah," I replied nodding my head and taking a deep breath. I relaxed a bit, never letting go of his hand. He chuckled at me.


	11. Tickle Fight

Before I knew it, we were at my house. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. "Hey, everything's gonna be fine," Jacob's hand cupped my face turning it so I would look at him. "I know. It's just hard knowing I won't see her. I r-really m-iss h-her," I finished with a sob. He pulled me closer to his chest and whispered calming words. We stayed like that for awhile until I pulled back. "Thanks," I told him.

JACOB POV

"I know. It's just hard knowing I won't see her. I r-really m-iss h-her," She finished with a sob. I pulled her closer to me and hugged her tightly. I whispered in her ear telling her 'everything was gonna be fine' and that 'I'll always be here for her'. I can't stand seeing her like this.

We stayed like that for awhile until she pulled back and wiped her tears. She smiled and said "Thanks." "Don't worry about it. Ready to go inside?" I asked. She nodded her head slightly and opened the car door. I did the same too and was by her side in no time. She looked up and smiled at me, again. I was just happy that she was happy. And knowing that I made her happy just made my day.

EMI POV

I reached into my back pocket for the keys. After fumbling with them a bit, I was able to the open the door. I walked in with Jacob into the small hallway that leads to the kitchen.

"Hey, well I'm gonna go upstairs and get ready," I told him. "Oh ok," he replied.

"If you want something go ahead and help yourself," I pointed towards the fridge. "Don't worry bout it. I'll be down here waiting," he shrugged. I laughed and headed upstairs.

Everything was as I left it. I jumped on my bed and sighed at how comfortable it felt. It even smelled good, too. I opened closet and got up. I pulled my suitcase out from under my bed and on a chair that was at my desk. While I was there, I turned on my computer to check if I had any messages. As I waited for it to load, I went over to my drawers and started pulling out clothes.

I have an amazing collection of short shorts and tank tops. I was definitely going to use those. I closed that drawer and went to the already open closet. There I pulled out some capri's and T-shirt and threw them into the suitcase.

"Hey Jacob, I'm gonna take a shower real quick," I called down to him. "Ok, im just watching TV," he replied. I stripped then jumped in the shower. I let the hot water run hoping it would help me relax. Boy, it sure did help. After I was done, I changed into a pair of jean capri's and a spaghetti strap top w/ my favorite converse.

"Well, I think I'm done," I sighed putting my hand on my hip. I looked through the suitcase to see if I had all my essentials. Noticing I forgot to pack my. . . bra and undies(that sounds funny), I took out my fave Victoria Secret sets and put them in.

"Those are nice," someone said. I screamed and turned around to find Jacob leaning against the doorway smirking at me. "Idiot. Don't scare me like that," I smacked his chest. He held as if it actually hurt. "Ok, well I'm sorry. But I would like to see you in those one day," he smiled. "In. Your. Dreams," I walked towards my computer.

I logged in to my yahoo messenger and someone messaged me immediately.

smokeygirl25: OMG, r u ok?

mzhardy31: hey Karin. Yeah im fine

smokeygirl25: That's good! Me and Lex were worried bout u. I hope your feelin better. Well im not sure if ur in the mood but do u want to hang out at the mall?

mzhardy31: sure. Sounds like fun. Who else is goin?

smokeygirl25: Alexis. U can invite some1 else if u want =D

mzhardy31: LOL! When?

smokeygirl25: tomorrow

mzhardy31: yeah I'll go

smokeygirl25: Great! So wats up?

mzhardy31: im packing some stuff to stay over at jacob's

smokeygirl25: why?

mzhardy31: his dad practically enforced that I would be stayin with them since u know…

smokeygirl25: AWWWW… that's so sweet!!!

mzhardy31: I know! LOL!

lex18xoxo has just signed in.

lex18xoxo: wats sweet? O hey guys. Em, u feelin better?

mzhardy31: hey lex! Yeah. Thx 4 askin

lex18xoxo: No prob!

smokeygirl25: hey lex didya hear? Emi's gonna b stayin at Jacob's now! LOL!

lex18xoxo: Really? That's so SWEET! He likes you =D

I couldn't help but blush and shake my head. Jake walked over to me. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing," I said quickly covering the screen. "Lemme see," he said. "NO!" I almost yelled. He grabbed my sides and started tickling me. I was laughing all over the place but I still didn't unblock the screen. I pushed him off me and tried to make a run for it. But instead, he picked me up and threw me on my bed. After tickling me some more, we stopped and I tried to catch my breath. I blushed when I noticed the position we were in: Jacob was completely hovering over me with both of his knees on either side of my body, straddling my waist. One of his hands were on my stomach, touching the bare skin exposed from my shirt, and the other was next to my face holding his weight from crushing me.

"So are you ready to go," he asked smiling. "Yeah, but I can't since I've got some giant bulldozer on me," I mock him. "Sure, sure." He rolled his eyes and got off. I really didn't want him to get off me. I wished we could stay in that position longer… WHOA! Hold up there Emma. What you thinking? I shook that thought away. "Hold on a sec," I told him as I walked back to the computer.

mzhardy31: sorry bout wouldn't leave me alone. Well I g2g. I'll c u 2morrow!

smokeygirl25: UH OH! GET IT! Byes!

lex18xoxo: o, ok… byes! LOL!

smokeygirl25 and lex18xoxo have logged out of chat.

I turned off the computer and turned to Jake but he wasn't there.

"Jacob," I called as I went downstairs. He was waiting for me at the door with my suitcase next to him. " Awww…What a gentlemen," I blew him a kiss and laughed. He rolled his eyes and took the suitcase.

We were about to head out the door when the phone rang.

**(A/N): OOOOO! A CLIFFY! WHO'S CALLING? LOL! WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR! PLEASE R&R! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AGAIN TOMORROW CUZ I DO HAVE CH. 11 AND 12 DONE ITS JUST THAT I NEED TO TYPE THEM SO THAT YOU BEAUTIFUL PPL CAN READ THEM!!! LOVE YA,**

**KIMI3**


	12. EMACOB

**(A/N): I would like to dedicate this chapter to TheMasaltoff. Thank you soooo much for that review. It really made my day. **

**Check out, my bestie, TeamJacobLoveLexa18's fanfic "What Am I Getting Myself Into"! It's really good and funny.**

"Hello," I said as I picked up the phone.

"Emma is that you?" some woman said.

"Uh…Yeah," I answered unsure. Jacob mouthed 'who is it?' and I shrugged. "Um… who is this?"

"Emacob it's me… Cindy," she squealed.

Cindy is my mom's youngest sister. She just turned 18 last month. I love her a lot. She's always been like a second mother to me. If that makes sense, knowing she's my aunt. Although she hates it when I say **aunt** cause it 'makes her feel old'.

Oh yeah, and she calls me 'Emacob'. That's her wonderful nickname for me. I really don't know where she got it from. I mean she used to call me by my real name, Emma, or just Emi. But that all changed on her 3rd visit here. She finally got to meet the guys and me and Jake were always, and I mean _**always**_, arguing. She thought it was so _**cute**_ that she decided to call me Emacob. Then, when she left, she would call and ask me how Jake and I were. I mean come on. What's that all about? But I've gown quite fond of it. The name makes me feel special. But I don't know what it means or stands for.

"Oh, hey! How's everything?" I asked.

"I'm doing fine. And you?" she replied.

"That's good. I'm ok," I lied at the last part.

"Emma, I heard what happened. I'm so, so sorry. I can't believe she died. My sister **died**. She died," she broke into a sob. "But are you doing ok? For real I mean. How you holding up?" I could hear her wiping at her tears.

You know, I just found out yesterday, too. I'm pretty sure the news was just as bad. Thanks for the reminder though. That _totally _made my day better.

"I'm doing ok and I **do** mean it," I sighed. I looked at Jacob and he came over and kissed my forehead, hugging me tight. "Billy and Jacob are taking care of me. I was just getting ready to go to their house."

"They're taking care of you?" there was her maternal instincts kicking in. I giggled.

"Well Billy told me I would be staying with them."

"Oh, well that's nice of him. I've got some good news," I could hear her smile.

"Oh yeah? What?"

" Well, as you know, it's my last year in high school and I'm going to be going to college soon. And I know that you have 3 months left of school before summer. So… I transferred to La Push to finish High School so then I can go to college in Port Angeles. Now you'll have your cool Aunt, but very young one indeed, living with you!" she squealed in the background and I was jumping from excitement. Wow!!! This was definitely gonna be fun.

Wait. What about Jacob and Billy? Jacob was real happy to know I'd be staying with them but now…**GREAT!** **Now I feel bad.**

"When you coming?" I asked.

"On Tuesday. That way I could get settled in and maybe start working on the funeral so it can be held on Thursday," she replied.

"Oh! That's great! Well I can't wait," I smiled.

"Well, I gotta go but I'll call you later for the flight details. Give Billy a hug and kiss for me will ya? Love you, Emacob! Byes!" and with that she hung up. Maybe when she comes I'll ask her _**why**_ she calls me _Emacob._

"What was that all about?" Jacob asked.

"That was 'aunt' Cindy," I put air quotes on the _aunt_ and laughed as I put the phone down.

"Oh yes! I can never forget. 'Call her aunt and you'll be dead'," he laughed. Cindy always visited us when I was younger. She even knows Jacob, Quil, and Embry. She's taken the role as their aunts, too. They even think of her as their **real** aunt. It's funny really.

"Yeah, she just wanted to know if I was ok."

"That's good. How she doing?"

"Um…she's doing ok. Actually, she's coming here on Tuesday! She's gonna finish the last 3 months of school with us and then going to college in Port Angeles. She's real happy. But she's gonna be living here so that means I'll be staying with her," I rushed out. I hope he isn't upset.

"Well…now you have someone with you," he smiled. It looked a little forced.

I went up and kissed his cheek and hugged him tight just like he did earlier. "Let's go," I mumbled into his chest. Without another word, we went outside and were off to his house.

We sat in the car in silence for most of the ride.

"So… Karin and Alexis asked me to go to the mall tomorrow and I said I'd go. Do you want to come?" I asked, trying to relieve the awkward silence.

"No it's ok. Besides, it's more of a girl thing anyways," he smiled at me.

"Are you sure? Quil and Embry could come, too."

"You go have fun. Me and the guys were gonna go searching for car parts anyways."

"Ok then…it's up to you," I sing-songed.

When we pulled up to his house, Billy was on the porch. I got out of the car and ran up to him, giving him two kisses the cheek and a **really** **big **hug. "What was that for?" He chuckled.

"Well, one kiss was from Cindy, she sends her love, and the other one was from me. Thanks so much for letting me stay here," I hugged him again.

"Not a problem. You've always been like one of my own," he returned the hug.

"Well, I'll be staying here till Tuesday. Cindy said she's gonna finish High school here and then go to college in Port Angeles. That way she'll be living with me. So I hope I won't be a bother until then," I laughed.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're happy."

Jacob carried my suitcase inside to his room and I followed. He dropped it on his bed and then turned to me. "So, now what do you want to do?"

"We could watch a movie…"

"How do like blood and guts?" he smiled evily.

"Hmmm… I LOVE 'EM," I yelled.

"Emi, I swear you're weird," he rolled his eyes.

After various "enee-menee-minee-mo's" **(A/N: I think that's how u spell it! LOL!)**, we decided to watch SAW V.

There would be the occasional blood gushing everywhere**(A/N: sadly I've never seen the movie but I'm working on it)**, me yelling 'AWESOME' (just to get on Jake's nerves), and Jake giving me the 'you-are-crazy-look'.

When the movie was over, I made dinner for us. I mean it's the least I could do for them. I'm not much of a cook but Billy and Jacob seemed to enjoy my homemade lasagna. Billy thanked me and went off to bed. Jacob thanked me by burping, I rolled my eyes at that, and then came to help me with the dishes. When we finished, Jacob went to go take a shower.

Seeing as I already took one, I went to his room to fetch out my pj's, a camisole and some short shorts, and waited till he came out.

It has been 30 minutes. What in the world could this boy possibly be doing? Maybe he's washing his hair… I mean he does _have_ long ass hair. But 30 minutes?

I went into the hallway only to bump into someone and land on the floor. I looked up to find Jacob. He was wearing nothing but a towel that was wrapped around his waist exposing his V-line(the one that goes to his…_happy place_). He still had some droplets of water on his chest, from the shower, that he missed. He was smirking at me. WOW! The things I could do to thi- Whoa! I've gotta stop thinking like that. Me and Jake are just friends. I have no feelings towards him…Nada…maybe…yes…I guess…OMG I'm hopeless.

"Need some help getting up?" he laughed and extended his hand to lift me up. I took it.

"About time you got out. Geez…what took you so long?" I asked.

"Guy stuff," he replied.

"Ok… I don't wanna know," I walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

JACOB POV

WOW! Ok…that was intense. You should've seen the way she was looking at me. It was kinda cute though. Not to mention funny. I can't wait to tell the guys about this.

I got changed into some basketball shorts and a black wife-beater from my drawer.

That shower really helped me relax though. My back really hurt. Sleeping on a couch does have its consequences.

When Emi told me Cindy was going to live with her, I couldn't help but feel a little upset. I mean I should be happy for her and I am it's just that there's this feeling I have. I don't know what it is but it's there. I don't know if it's towards Emma.

Do I like her? Yes. Do I have feelings for her? I don't know. Maybe. Do I love her? Nope … Maybe … Yes … I guess… GREAT! I'm screwed.

I got a blanket from the hallway closet and started getting comfy on the couch when she came out.

She was wearing a camisole that kinda exposed her cleavage and short shorts. And when I say short I mean _**short**_! Damn. She also has great legs. They look toned and seem to go on forever. Smooth, too. Her body has some really nice curves.

"What are you doing," she asked, staring at me. I hope she didn't notice the way I was looking at her.

"What?" That's right. Just play dumb. She won't notice.

"What are you doing?" she repeated. This time she was pointing at the couch and my blanket. Oh!

"Sleeping. You get to take my bed," I replied.

"Oh no. You're sleeping in your bed," she came over and started to pull my arm leading me to my room. I got up and followed.

"Emi, I'm fine. It's not like I can sleep with you," I joked. She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"That's it. Jacob Black you are going to sleep with me."

I stopped dead in my tracks and blushed. She blushed when she noticed what she said. "You know what I mean," she added and closed the door of my room.

I laughed and lied down on my bed. I scooted over for her and she lied down next to me. Her body is so cold. She shivered and I put my arm around her waist.

"Thanks," she giggled.

"Don't mention it," I chuckled. I tightened my grip on her waist and pulled her closer to me.

And with that, we fell asleep.

**(A/N): Hey guys, I hope you liked it. Dang, it's pretty long!!! Lol! Well sorry I couldn't update this one earlier. The internet wasn't working. STUPID CONNECTION! LOL! Anyways, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Love you guys!!! R&R, PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


	13. Idiots & Lingerie

**(A/N): I would like to apologize for not updating sooner! So I'm really REALLY **_**REALLY **__**REALLY **_**SORRY!!!! **

**I dedicate this chapter to TheMasaltoff, Baby- emo, Lozza, and EdwardsBella16. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Oh, and I thank all of you for being so patient with my slow updating (so please don't hate me lol)! ENJOY =D**

This morning I woke up and Jacob wasn't next to me. Oh well, maybe he just got up earlier.

I stretched and got up to make the bed. I went over to my suitcase, picked out a pair of jeans w/ a cute V-neck shirt and headed to the bathroom to get changed. There I brushed my hair, deciding to put it in a ponytail; of course I had to do my…business (if ya know what I mean. Lol), brushed my hair and teeth.

When I finished washing my face, it started to smell…weird.

Is that smoke?!?!?!?!

I ran out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, where the smell was coming from. There I found the culprit:

_**JACOB.**_

LOSER was standing over the toaster, staring at the burning pieces of bread inside.

Marching in his direction, I unplugged the device and slapped his arm; hoping that it hurt. "What is your problem? Can't you see that the toast was burning? Gosh! And you're standing right next to it too." – bumping my hip into his- "Move over, I'm making breakfast!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry," he held out his hands defensively.

I brushed past him and threw away the destroyed pieces of bread. "Good morning Billy! What would you like for breakfast?"

Billy, who sitting in the living room looking at me and Jacob with such amusement, said, "Whatever your making is fine Emi." He smiled then turned to Jacob. "Son, if you end up burning down my damn house trying to make food, I'm going to make sure you rebuild it no matter how hard it may be." He turned his attention back to the TV.

Jacob shook his head and sat the table watching me cook.

I ended up making pancakes and we all held somewhat of a conversation. Karin called me a little after telling me she was gonna pick me up but didn't know where. So I gave her the address and she said she would come get me after she got Alexis.

Fifteen minutes later, we heard a car pull up and honk. I grabbed my purse and asked Jacob again if he wanted to go but he said "No, it's ok. Guy stuff remember?" I rolled my eyes, told Billy where I was going, and ran out the house into the car.

As soon as we arrived in Port Angeles we hit the mall.

"Ok so where do ya'll wanna go first?" Karin asked as we came in through the food court.

"It don't matter," I replied.

"Hey, Victoria's Secret has this SUPER SALE going on. All lingerie is like 2 for $15," Alexis added.

"We likey," Karin and I mocked.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

When we entered Victoria's Secret, there was a group of guys standing in the corner of the store. Kind of cute actually. Of course, they just HAD to acknowledge our appearance. Not that I mind but really, they have no lives. I mean really, only a complete IDIOT would go to a store like this and drool over girls they won't/can't/never have.

Well anyways yeah, we noticed them watching us. But we came here to shop and that's what we're gonna do. Damn it!

"OMG I totally love this purple one," Karin held up a very lacey set that had designed hearts intricated in the fabric.

"That would look totally good on you," Me and Alexis agreed.

"Hey Emi, you should try these ones on," Alexis threw two sets at me. One of them was blue that had little winking wolf cartoons and the other was black w/ graffiti all over it saying 'Kiss me' and 'Peace' and 'Love', etc., in bright neon colors.

"Sure I will," I laughed. "Here, try this on," I threw a lacey light green set with daisies all over at her.

"Fine," Alexis smirked.

"Well, fitting room time," Karin announced. We each went into our own stall. Those guys we saw earlier we're watching us as we walked by. I ignored them and carried on with my business.

Once in the stall, I got undressed and tried on the set with the wolves on it. And let me say…it is GORGEOUS. It totally accentuates my curves in every place. AND…the wolves are so CUTE.

"Hey guys get out here," Karin called.

I came out the same time Alexis did to find Karin checking her body with the purple lace on. We busted out laughing.

"Oh whatever! You know it looks good," she rolled her eyes at us.

"No it does. It's just the fact that you called us out to see," Alexis replied.

"But hey, I think we all look nice," I looked in the mirror. We looked at each other's outfit and commented on them some more. But in the end we decided to get them since they were on sale.

"I'm liking the sound of that," I heard a voice. We turned around to find the group of guys staring at us. They are SO freaky.

I put on my most innocent smile and walked up, still in lingerie, to the guy who I assumed spoke since he was punching fists with some of his friends. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Take that off and we'll all be okay," he smirked. His friends laughed.

"O ok, how about this?" I fake laughed and kneed him in his crotch. He hunched over in pain.

That was followed by the sound of a slap on one of his other friend's faces for grabbing Karin's butt.

Actually… make that two; well that was more of a punch. He just touched Alexis.

The people in the store erupted in a chorus of "OOOOOOOO'S." We all went back into our stalls, changed back to our regular clothes, paid for the stuff, and left.

I got a pretty sundress from _Charlotte Russe_, Japanese Cherry Blossom perfume from _Bath & Body Works_** (A/N: my absolute fave)**, and a really cute yellow bikini from _Forever 21_. I even bought Billy a thank you present and got the guys some nice shirts.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

After walking around for 3 hours, we went to the food court.

"Wow, I've walked so much my feet are gonna fall off," Karin said as she plopped down in a chair as did me and Alexis.

"I hear you Twin," I told her.

"Ya'll are funny," Alexis played with the straw in her coke.

"Well sorry we're not as athletic as you," Karin stuck her tongue out. Alexis returned the gesture and I rolled my eyes laughing.

"I _still_ can't believe that happened to us in Victoria's Secret," Alexis laughed.

"Oh my God, I know. Ya'll shoulda seen his face when you guys smacked him," I giggled.

"Oh yeah? Well at least we didn't knee him in the crotch," Karin eyed me specifically with a smile. "I don't think he'll be making any babies in the near future."

"Awww who cares? It's not like he uses them anyways. Besides, dumbshit deserved it," I replied nonchalantly.

"True," they said in unison.

I took a bite of my pizza and sipped some of my coke; Mostly focusing on the noise in the mall. So many things were going through my mind.

"Are you sure you're doing ok?" Alexis brought me out of my stance.

"What? Oh…yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well because of your mom. I know how much you loved her. It's ok to be upset."

I felt a knot in my throat as tears threatened to spill from my eyes. "I know," my voice betrayed me.

They both stood up and hugged me.

"Hey it's ok. Don't worry bout it. Whatever happens you know you always got us," Karin gave me a smile and hugged me tight. So did Alexis.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. Times like these, I'm really glad their my friends.

"So… how's it going at the Black's house? Well… mostly between you and Jacob," Alexis smirked, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

I rolled my eyes. "Alexis there is nothing going on between me and Jacob and…things are going good."

"So how long are you staying there?" Karin asked.

"Till Tuesday. When I went to my house to pick up some stuff my aunt called saying she's gonna finish school over here. So she's gonna be moving in with me on Tuesday."

"That was fast. I wonder how Jacob took the news," Alexis smiled.

"HA HA, very funny. Actually, he took the news very well. Quil, Embry, and Jacob know her so she's like an aunt to them too. He understood," satisfied with my answer.

"O-K-AY," she sing-songed.

"So what's up in your lives?" I asked.

"Eh… same old same old," Alexis sighed.

"Me too. I need some excitement in my life," Karin said; stuffing a burrito in her mouth. Alexis rolled her eyes and continued eating her sushi.

We ended up staying at the mall a few more hours and then we headed home. Karin dropped me off first.

"Thanks for today. I needed it," I said hugging them goodbye.

"Don't mention it," Alexis replied.

"Yeah! See ya at school tomorrow," Karin called out as she drove away.

I knocked on the door. When it opened it revealed a very tired Jacob. "I was waiting till you got home so you wouldn't get locked out. Where'd you go? MILAN?" He smiled as he gestured to the bags in my hand.

"Oh whatever. Thanks for waiting," I stuck my tongue out at him. He shook his head and went back to the couch.

After taking a quick shower, I helped Billy to his room and helped him get in bed. He thanked me before falling asleep again. Jacob was still on the couch.

"So… what'd you get?" he asked.

"Oh… just some stuff," I smiled as I sat next to him. Thinking about how I got him something.

"Uh huh… well I'm gonna go check it out," he said slowly as he jumped up and ran to the room.

"Hey," I ran after him.

By the time I got to his room he had a bag in his hand. "What's this and WHAT are you using it for?" He blushed as he held up the blue lingerie set with winking wolves.

"Uh… none of your business… um…. Gimme that," I snatched it from his hand and put it back in the bag and stashed it in the suitcase.

I hit him in the arm. "Ow," he chuckled.

"Go to sleep," I pushed him on the bed.

"Ok ok," he scooted over and patted the spot next to him. "Come and join me?"

"Sure, sure Black," I giggled and got in next to him. He put his arm around my waist as I put my hand lazily on his chest.

"Hey Em," he whispered.

"What?" I looked up at him.

"I really got to see you dressed in nothing but that one day," he smirked.

"Perv," I rolled my eyes and turned the other way around.

"Come on. I was just kidding," he pleaded.

"GO. TO. SLEEP," I slowly annunciated.

In return, he put his arm around my waist again. I could hear his steady breathing and with that I feel asleep.

**(A/N): Ok so I know it's like REALLY late for this but I can't believe Michael Jackson died. So in his honor im going to have some chapters named after some of his songs and one complete chapter will be all about his death. But that won't be until like the 30's chapter.**

**I know what your thinkin, 30 CHAPTERS? But that's not even halfway through my story so I really hope u guys keep reading. I'm working on CH. 15 right now so all I have to do is type up the ones I've done so ya'll can read them.**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Kimi3**


	14. Embarrassing Moments

**(A/N): I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I thought it was pretty long. LOL! **

**Dedicated 2: TheMasaltoff, Baby-emo, ****XxBabyEmo94xX, EdwardsBella16, and Lozza! **

**TheMasaltoff – thank you so much for the review. I'm glad u like my story.**

**Speaking of stories, I have two ideas for a Seth and Paul story. The info on them is on my profile. So tell me what ya'll think. I if I start on them NOW I probably wont finish this one. So I'll keep u guys updated on them.**

**ENJOY =D**

I heard whispers and laughing.

"Oh my god!"

"NO WAY?!?!?"

"Dude this is too good to pass up."

"Here. Take a picture."

Slight weight change on bed.

"Is this angle good?"

"Yeah dude! Perfect!"

"I don't know… I kinda want to get the full body. It's much more memorable."

"What are you? Picasso? Hurry up before they wake up."

The bed bounced a little and I heard the shutter of a camera go off.

I opened my eyes lazily to find someone else staring at me.

"Ahhhh," we both screamed.

We pushed away from each other; causing me to fall on the floor with the covers and Jacob bumping his head against the wall.

The same people I heard, moments before waking up, started laughing. I looked up to find Quil and Embry.

Embry was on the floor clenching his sides from laughing so hard and Quil was standing was standing on the corner of the bed with a phone in his hand. I glared at them.

"How did you guys get in here?" Jacob was scowling at them. He rubbed his head from the impact.

"Your… dad… let... us… in," Embry said in between gasps.

"Then we found you guys. Nice by the way," Quil smiled; waving the phone in his hand.

"Gimme that," I snatched the phone from his hand.

OH.

MY.

GOD.

There is **absolutely **no way that _that's_ _**ME**_ and _**JACOB**_!

In the picture, me and Jacob were facing towards each other. His arms were around my waist, almost lazily on my butt, holding me while my right leg was hitched around his body. But other than that: we were really, **really, **_**REALLY **_**CLOSE!!!**

NO.

FRIGGIN'.

WAY.

I blushed. That, of course, made Quil and Embry laugh.

"What is it?" Jacob came over and I handed him the phone. He looked at it confused at first. He blushed madly when he figured out what he was looking at. Well… mostly at what we were doing.

His reaction just had to make Quil and Embry laugh harder. IF POSSIBLE!

"Is there a specific reason you guys are in here?" I asked; getting really irritated.

"Yeah… there is," Embry wiped a tear from his eye.

"If you don't hurry up we're gonna be late for school," Quil said.

I looked at the clock in Jacob's room. 6:30 am. School starts in an hour. "Holy shit," pushing Quil out of the way, I got my clothes and ran to the bathroom.

**JACOB POV**

"What is it?" I asked Emi after I saw her blush. She handed me the phone. It was a little dark so I held it up in the light for better inspection. What the hell am I looking at? I could make out two bodies. By the looks of it, they were close together. And when I say close I mean _VERY_ close. But why would Emi - OH. MY. GOD! And that's when it dawned on me.

My eyes widened and I blushed. That was me and HER!

Oh! Now I get why she blushed. My reaction made Quil and Embry burst out laughing even more than they were before. IDIOTS.

"Is there a specific reason you guys are in here?" Emi asked looking really irritated.

"Yeah… there is," Embry stood up from the floor wiping a tear from his eye.

"If you don't hurry up we're gonna be late for school," Quil added.

"Holy shit," Emi shrieked as she pushed Quil out of the way and ran to the bathroom.

I turned towards them and gave them an annoyed look.

"What?" they asked.

I shook my head. "You guys are idiots you know that?"

"Jacob I am appalled that you would say something like that," Quil exaggerated.

"I know. Those words cut through me so deep, I don't think I wanna live anymore," Embry put his head on Quil's shoulder and fake cried.

"It's ok bro. Don't worry I got you," Quil held him tight. "We'll make it through this."

"You guys are gay," I laughed.

"Yeah well you love us anyways," Embry stopped his little display.

"Sure sure."

"So… what was that all about?" Quil asked.

"What was what about?" I asked.

"Oh, I think you know."

"Yeah! Getting all cuddly with Emi. It's like a dream come true," Embry smirked.

"Whatever, you guys are crazy," I avoided their looks and look through my drawers for some clothes.

"Yeah right. We both know you've been crushing on her for the longest time," Quil smiled.

DAMNIT! How'd they know about that?

"Besides, we're your friends. We know these things," Embry chimed in. "And… it's sorta obvious."

OH! That's how!

"How obvious?" I was curious.

"AHA, so it is true," Embry yelled doing a little victory dance.

"How obvious? Well… your dad knows," Quil laughed. I made a face.

"That, my friend, is funny. Oh, lookie what I found," Embry held up Emi's blue lingerie. He was eyeing it like a piece of candy.

"Dude put that back and save me the horror. I don't wanna know what Emi is wearing," Quil was, so to say, shocked at the finding. Him and Emi have always been more like brother and sister. So I'm guessing seeing that his so-called 'sister' bought stuff like that, must have been disturbing. That would explain the reason for covering his eyes and putting distance between him and the item Embry was currently holding.

"Put that back," I scowled at Embry.

"Oh, touchy. Defending your woman I see," He smirked.

"No not really. She doesn't need my help," I smiled as Emi stood at the doorway behind Embry.

"O yeah? And why would that be?"

"Because if you don't put that back, Embry Maurice Call, I will kick your ass," She spoke up.

His eyes widened at the familiar voice and he turned around quietly facing her. She raised her eyes brows at him expectantly. Embry gave her the lingerie and ran out the room as we all doubled over in laughter.

"Well I'm gonna go get ready," I headed towards the bathroom.

I got out in 15 min and walked towards the kitchen. Quil, Embry, and Emi were sitting on the couch watching TV.

I grabbed an apple and handed one to Emi, since I knew she loved them. Quil and Embry claimed they already ate so they weren't hungry. We all piled into Embry's truck and headed to school.

**EMI POV**

When we got school, we were 10 minutes late. I've already been late to school for about a whole week and I didn't want to go down that road again. So in the end, I was pissed. If Embry hadn't insisted on taking the long way cuz it would 'avoid traffic', that would've never happened. Thankfully we didn't get in trouble. Quil was also uncomfortable knowing that I bought lingerie. I felt kinda bad that he saw it cuz he's like a brother to me. But it was also kinda funny. Then as always Embry ruined the moment by having to talk about how me and Jacob were sleeping next to each other.

STUPID BOYS.

So right now, I'm in 3rd pd. Government with JACOB! Dude has to sit next to me although I'm pretty sure I already mentioned that but whatever.

I'm sitting, tapping my pen constantly on my desk. I'm already done with the class work that's due at the end of the period and so are some others. I'm staring at the clock on the wall.

Just 5 more minutes till class is over. Then I'll get to see Karin and Alexis in Chorus next pd. My pen tapping is the only sound in the room. Luckily, no one's complained yet.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Jacob staring at my hand. He reached over and put his hand on my. "Can you stop that? It's kind of annoying."

I spoke to soon.

I gave him my most innocent look and smiled. "Oh I'm so sorry Jacob. I didn't know. Hope I didn't cause you some sort of brain disorder to keep you from your work," I rolled my eyes.

He glared at me.

GOD!

Can this clock go _any_ slower? I mean DAMN!

"What're you thinking bout?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing," it came out more like a question.

"I have an idea."

"Oh yeah? What?" I turned in my seat so we were facing each other.

"You… and me," he said while he stared into my eyes.

I turned away from him, instantly remembering the picture from this morning. "I don't know what you're talking about." I wasn't thinking about it until _now_. I wonder how we got in that position… I blushed just thinking about it. His face lit up in a smile.

One of the things I like most about Jacob is his smile. It's _so_ stunning. Not trying to sound cheesy but it could take any girl's breath away. His pearly white teeth make a great contrast against his russet skin. Which makes him look TOTALLY sexy. I really want a piece of- STOP WITH THE THOUGHTS! Jacob is your friend.

He put his hand on my chin and made me look up at him. I noticed how close he had gotten. "Are you sure?"

"Um… y-yes,' I stuttered. What is he doing to me?

RRRIIINNNGGG. RRRIIINNNGGG. RRRIIINNNGGG.

The bell rang.

Wow! That was intense.

I grabbed my belongings, handed in my work, and practically ran all the way to the chorus room.

Karin and Alexis were already there. They attacked me with hugs once I came in.

"Hey Twin," Karin said. "I missed you."

"You saw me yesterday," I laughed.

"So?" she stuck her tongue out and I returned the gesture.

"Hey Alexis," I hugged her.

"Hey what's up?"

"OMG you have no idea," I sighed. "Probably one of the most intense conversations I've had in my entire life."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! SPILL," Karin was immediately jumping all over the place.

"Calm down. Gosh. Maybe she'll actually end up telling us," Alexis rolled her eyes at her. "Continue," she gestured towards me.

"Ok well here's what happened…," I told them all about how I was _**rudely**_ awakened up till what had gone down last period. I even threw in the part when Jacob was practically ogling my body the other night. Oh yeah, he thought I didn't notice. But I did Jacob. I DID!

"OMG! No F'in way," Alexis said.

"I can't believe that happened," Karin's eyes were practically bugging out of her head. "I mean, how did you guys end up in that position anyways?"

"Beats me. It's not like we did it on purpose," I sighed.

"Sure you didn't," Alexis smiled.

"Don't start with me," I pointed at her.

"Emi, come one, it's all there. Totally obvious."

"And clearly you have feelings for him too," added Karin with a giggle.

"Gee. Thanks for the backup Twin," I said sarcastically.

"Hey, I only opinionize on what I see," She crossed her arms in a playful manner.

"Opinionize? That's not even a word," I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, you know what I mean. But everything we're saying is true," she said as she and Alexis walked back to their seats.

What if they're right and Jacob does like me? And I like him?

OMG, this cannot be happening.

The rest of the period went by and now it was lunch. Jacob, Quil, Embry, Alexis, Karin, and I all sat together. We were talking about going to the movies when Michael came up.

"Hey Emi," he said.

"Hey Mike," I hugged him.

"I'm so sorry bout what happened to your mom.I'm always here if you need anything. You know that," he smiled.

"Thanks. That means a lot," I replied.

"You know I love ya girlfriend," he stated.

"Well duh! I love you too," I laughed. "You can eat with us if you want."

"O ok. Cool," he sat down and immediately started a conversation with Quil and Embry.

BAD IDEA.

"Oh hey, you guys have _**got**_ to look at this," Embry motioned towards Alexis, Karin, and Michael as he took out his phone. "Look what we caught this morning," he smiled evily.

"AW… SO CUTE," Michael sing-songed.

I looked up at the ceiling.

If there's a God up there, HE HATES ME.

"Oh wow," Karin stifled a laugh unsuccessfully.

"You guys look good together," Alexis smirked.

"Yeah. That's what we said," Quil exchanged a knowing glance with Jacob.

Jacob rolled his eyes. When he caught me staring at him, he blushed and so did I. That made the whole table go up in fits of laughter.

Before lunch was over, we all ended up making plans to go to the movies sometime.

The rest of the school day went by and I was finally back at Jacob's house. I made some dinner again for all of us and after that I showered and started watching TV with Billy.

A little later I felt myself getting lifted. I opened my eyes lazily to find Jacob cradling me and walking towards his room. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He looked down. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"No it's ok," I said sleepily.

"Hold on a sec," he put me down and pulled down the covers of the bed. He motioned for me to get in when he was finished. I walked to the bed and got in waiting for him.

The minute he pull the covers up, I snuggled into his side. Wrapping my arms around his body I put my head in the crook of his neck and sighed contently. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

I was gonna need all the sleep I could get. Tomorrow was gonna be a LONG day.

And I could have sworn I heard Jacob whisper 'I love you' and kiss my forehead before I drifted to sleep.

**(A/N): Okay guys so what did you think about this one? This is pretty long, 9 pgs on Microsoft. That's a new record for me! LOL! Well, I PROMISE I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

**PLEASE R&R**

**Kimi3**


End file.
